Darkness Before Dawn
by Solaris Nightfire
Summary: All it takes is a split second to destroy everything you've ever known or worked for, in this instance Solaris learns the hard that there's a lot more to life than just sports. After a freak accident how will his shattered team recover or will they ever race again. or will he ever race again even. Find out here. Collab with AtticusParker17. Rated T for Violence and Language.
1. All Hell Breaks Loose

Chapter 1: Tragedy at its finest

The skies of Nome, Alaska were very cloudy today. It was expected that a snowstorm would hit soon and a bad one a that. The sled dog race would still go on today with or without harsh winds. In fact it was a better test to see which sled team was more worthy of taking the gold.

Solaris wasn't deterred from this. He was ready for anything that came his way. As much as the others on the team thought he was crazy, they had to agree. When they agreed to be part of the team they knew the risks. This was one of them.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Balto asked his teammates as they were hitched up. "Anyone who doesn't feel up to it can back out now. I'll understand."

"No way Balto!" Kallisto chimed in. "Not a single one of us will back down! We've worked hard to get here. There's no way anyone on this team would just jump ship."

Solaris chuckled. He was actually going to say Kallisto should stay. He wasn't going to lie, he felt this race was going to be very arduous and he'd have a piece of mind if his best bro would stay. After that little speech though there was no way Kallisto would stay put. He was ready, willing, and able, so there was no point in trying to stop him.

"It's settled then." He smiled. "Let's go out there and give em hell!"

A moment or two passed and as they were gearing up a random interviewer in town approached the team and Solaris took the interview as he was the best guy on the team at them

"I got this guys" Solaris said to his team taking the interview for them, Their questions weren't anything particularly hard to answer and he did the best he could for everyone.

"So how will you approach the next week?" they asked

"We'll take it as we would any other race, it's 1,150 miles between here and the finish line, we have to play it patient and not beat ourselves out there, its a long race and anything can and will happen on the trail" Solaris answered

"Any concerns about the possible storm halfway through the race?"

"No not really, This wont be the first time we've raced through one, There's always the possibility of it starting in the mountains and being a problem but I'm not too concerned about it. It shouldn't be too much of a problem for us" He added

"What are your plans if you win this week?"

"I don't know, maybe retire early perhaps, No way of knowing yet" Solaris said humorously.

"2 minute warning until the race is to start, All teams report to the starting point" was announced over the PA.

"Got to go now, Thanks for the interview" He added quickly as he joined his team at the starting point

"Thank you for your time" the interviewer said back

The race about to begin. Only about a minute and the gun would go off. Solaris was more edited than anything he could feel the rush of wind, The cold sting, and his fast beating heart. This was it his face his time to shine even brighter than before.

BANG!

And they were off. The musher said his line long after the dogs had started to run. He was surprised by their eagerness but also full of pride. He'd trained them very well indeed.

The wind was harsh and the tail was narrow. Solaris and his team passed sled team after sled team with ease. If not for the intense training this feat wouldn't have been possible. They'd trained for months under almost the same conditions to be sure. There was no way they'd lose this.

All was going quite well for the first 50 miles or so. but as luck would have it, the expected snowstorm came earlier in the week than expected and by sundown visibility was terrible and the quality of terrain had degraded to less than ideal. it was extremely powdery and traction was getting very difficult to maintain for them all and hitting their marks with such distracting terrain conditions was proving to be really frustrating for them all

Tomorrow's stage was in the mountains. this was very concerning for many team members. This was going to be a rough, white knuckles type of race to the finish. and there was still over 1,000 miles to go. This was only day one of eight too.

'I really don't like the looks of this' Solaris thought to himself while running. The last time they raced in weather like this there were four serious crashes involving other teams. This was quite possibly the worst weather to run in, Especially up in the mountains like this because of the infamous white ice, which was a potential death trap for any unsuspecting victim it caught off guard in the night. Now with no visibilty they could not see where it was on the trail if there was any. which most certainly there was.

"Guys I really dont like the looks of this next stage for us, The visibility out here is absolutely terrible right now, On top of that this terrain is the worst we've run into all season long so far. Who knows how icy it is up there in the mountains right now" Solaris voiced his concerns out quite loud.

"We should probably stop for the night and try and let this weather calm a little bit. We have a huge enough lead we can afford to so at the next checkpoint, We can't afford to have a major accident in the mountains this late in the evening in these terrible conditions, I don't want to risk it" he added

It was about night fall when the team arrived at the checkpoint. The other teams haven't arrived yet which made them the first to be at the checkpoint. The team was tried and exhausted from all the tubing they had done today and now being night they hoped to get some rest before morning. Johan checked his team before undoing their harnesses and as he did so he found that the guideline somehow got frayed during the run. this could prove to be a big problem later if that was to snap

"Guys we've got a small problem here, it looks like something has cut the guideline a little bit and its barely holding together by a thread right now. We'll have to replace this as soon as we get back to Nome. Just dont make any sudden jerks or pulls on it and we should be ok for the rest of the race from here" Johan instructed to his team 'Just my luck' he thought in frustration.

Johan made a small repair. It would hold well until they got back to Nome hopefully. When they started up again the wind got even more intense. Soon snow and ice clouded the their vision. Solaris felt the sting of the cold against his face. The whole team was struggling but stayed ahead. There was no way they were gonna lose this.

"Slow down Solaris!" Kallisto warned. "We can't see where we're going in this we need to be careful! If we're going too fast then we'll lose control!"

"Kallisto be quiet!" Solaris snapped. "We don't have time to be slow! The other teams will catch up soon if we don't get a move on! If we lose this race it'll be your head!"

Determined to win Solaris practically dragged his team along. As the storm got rougher and rougher everyone was practically blinded. Solaris knew I he just pushed through it then victory would be at hand.

No one was able to see the white Ice. As soon as their paws hit it...all hell was unleashed. The guideline snapped and hit a husky, snapping their neck. Johan bailed out as the traces broke and sent every canine in the team rolling downhill.

The sled crashed into a rock sending splintered wood everywhere. "Everybody brace yourself!" Balto called out as he saw trees ahead. He slammed into one and felt something in his leg snap making him cry out.

Solaris was in shock as he rolled in the snow . 'My god...' He thought as he cracked his ribs on the hard on the hard ice. 'I've killed us all.'

When he landed Solaris felt his back legs snap. The pain didn't even register while he laid there in anguish. He'd failed everyone. Canine after canine eventually caught up hitting trees and frozen ice. Blood stained the snow bright red.

"Is...is everyone alright?" Balto shakily stood up. He looked upon his battered team who were covered in cuts and scratches. His eyes fell on one team mate in particular and practically howled. "No...nooooo!"

Solaris painfully raised his head and felt his heart skip a bear. "K-Kallisto!"


	2. Darkness Before Dawn

Previously in Chapter 1

"Slow down Solaris!" Kallisto warned. "We can't see where we're going in this we need to be careful! If we're going too fast then we'll lose control!"

"Kallisto be quiet!" Solaris snapped. "We don't have time to be slow! The other teams will catch up soon if we don't get a move on! If we lose this race it'll be your head!"

Determined to win Solaris practically dragged his team along. As the storm got rougher and rougher everyone was practically blinded. Solaris knew I he just pushed through it then victory would be at hand.

No one was able to see the white Ice. As soon as their paws hit it...all hell was unleashed. The guideline snapped and hit a husky, snapping their neck. Johan bailed out as the traces broke and sent every canine in the team rolling downhill.

The sled crashed into a rock sending splintered wood everywhere. "Everybody brace yourself!" Balto called out as he saw trees ahead. He slammed into one and felt something in his leg snap making him cry out.

Solaris was in shock as he rolled in the snow . 'My god...' He thought as he cracked his ribs on the hard on the hard ice. 'I've killed us all.'

When he landed Solaris felt his back legs snap. The pain didn't even register while he laid there in anguish. He'd failed everyone. Canine after canine eventually caught up hitting trees and frozen ice. Blood stained the snow bright red.

"Is...is everyone alright?" Balto shakily stood up. He looked upon his battered team who were covered in cuts and scratches. His eyes fell on one team mate in particular and practically howled. "No...nooooo!

'Wow, that went really really smooth Johan' Johan scolded himself mentally for that stupid rookie mistake, he shouldn't have risked everything for an advantage. it wasn't worth it, That was for sure

Upon seeing the damage to his equipment he realized it was hopeless to try and fix anything because it was only probably going to cause another crash and that was the last thing that he needed right now.

"Well it looks like we'll have to hitch a ride back to Nome. I honestly dont know what the hell just happened there guys" he said to his shattered team while surveying the extent of the damage done.

It was a pathetic sight for sure. All of this was his fault and he was at a loss for words upon seeing how bad it really was.

"I'm truly sorry guys" was all he could find to say.

Two of his team lay slain by the mountains and Solaris, his prized lead lay there near death just barely hanging on. this whole event had gone to hell in a handbasket at the blink of an eye. One second everything was fine. and now this.

Solaris looked upon his severely wounded brother in shock. Kallisto lay in a pool of his own blood the color of his fur. It flowed from a gash in his head. He wasn't moving at all which was a horrible sign. No breathing could be seen either.

Solaris tried to get up but cried out and fell again. It only now hit him that his back legs were broken. The pain was massive but the orange wolf-dog wasn't going to just lay there. He painfully crawled to his motionless brother. As he got closer and closer his heart grew heavier.

"Kallisto..." He panted weakly as he got to his brother, his family. Balto said something but Solaris didn't hear. "Come on brother wake up...there's no time for napping..."

Kallisto didn't answer as snow started to pile on top of him. Solaris shook his head in denial. "Kallisto stop playing around..." No answer. "If this is a joke..." He paused before shouting. "It's not funny! Wake the hell up!" No response...

Solaris's heart slowed to a stop. His eyes started to sting with moisture clouding his already blurred vision. There was no way...there was just no way...he nuzzled his brother's cheek softly with no result.

"Brother...please stay with me..." Solaris started to choke. The pool of Kallisto's blood had extended out so much that his paws were soaked in it. "No please! Dammit no not you! Stay with me brother! You can't leave! Not after those horrible things I said to you! Not after I just lost us the race! You were everything too me...KALLISTO!"

Solaris's words fell on dear ears. Kallisto was gone and with all his hopes and dreams. Everything the red wolf-dog did in his life ended not with a bang but with a whimper. He'd never get the full recognition he deserved. All the struggle, turmoil, and anguish had amounted to nothing absolutely nothing.

All of this because one dog couldn't slow down. One dog couldn't get the thought of victory out of his prideful heart. One dog killed his brother in an act of selfishness and the want of Instant gratification. When these thoughts weighed on his heart Solaris howled in anguish. It rang through the snowy peaks in a tone that would make most hug their loved ones and burst into bitter tears.

Every sled dog on the team including Balto was speechless. Their hearts were breaking at the loss of their most loyal comrade. The Hero of Nome himself trembled as bitter tears went down his muzzle. It was nothing compared to Solaris who bawled and buried his face into his dead brother's side.

He was heaving and trembling so much that he was shaking all over. Tears came out in buckets from his eyes. The world had ended. All he Solaris wanted to do was fade away into nothing. It as his fault all his fault.

"We have to move him Solaris." Balto dried his tears and padded up to his last brother alive. "Come on."

Solaris wouldn't move however. He wasn't hearing it or anyone for that matter. Johan looked at the heartbreaking scene with so much guilt. He hardly noticed when a passing team slowed to a stop.

"Hey!" Another musher called out. "Are you folks alright?!

"Not really, our equipment is destroyed and we're pretty banged up, We kinda slid off the mountain there, My lead is in terrible shape and needs immediate medical attention. I have extra harnessing gear if there's any way we can blend with your team and hitch a ride back to Nome. that would be great" Johan said dejectedly.

This had certainly not been his day or week. Not only did he lose a key member of his team and a friend but he lost about $10,000 in sledding equipment and other stuff. So he was out of commission as far as racing went for a good while now.

This was just one of those days where it sucked to be a musher or him period. He had no idea how he'd ever make this up to Solaris, the poor guy was not only fighting for his very life because of him but he also had the weight of the world crushing down on his lonely soul after losing his closest friend and brother. And it was all his fault for not being more cautious up there in bad weather. If he could do it all over again he would have thought it through more before trying to push too hard with damaged equipment.

Furthermore he was now in severe debt because of the destroyed equipment. He had no idea how he'd make $10,000 to replace the losses. He cant race or work for any government services and he never went to law school so being a cop was not in the cards for him either. What else was going to go wrong this week. How would he pay his bills every month with no job. So many questions. But right now nothing mattered but getting back to Nome first

"I think we have enough room on here for a few more teammates, Nome is only about 60 miles from here, We can be there in about an hour if we're smooth enough with a team this big" the other team's Musher stated.

"How can I ever repay you?" Johan asked to the unexpected helping hand

"It's nothing really, it's my job, It's what I do" the man chuckled "Let's get you guys home" he added kindly

As the team was merged Balto, Solaris, the late Kallisto, and another dead husky were on the sled with the mushers. The rest of the way wasn't too bad considering all that happened. Solaris didn't pay attention though. His eyes greyed out along with about a third of his fur. The shock was already destroying him mentally and physically.

Nothing made sense anymore. He hardly even registered that he'd moved. All he cared about was that his brother was dead and so was his soul. He never stopped nuzzling his brother even as Nome was in sight. There was no cheering from the merged team because there was non to be had.

The loss of their sled mates wasn't something Solaris's team considered victory. The storm seemed to perfectly represent the mood as lightning struck and thunder cracked. It was a rare occurrence but it fit well with the blanket of loss and despair. At last they'd made it to Nome with a hundred happy and cheerful townsfolk.

The victor had been decided. The winner was...two mushers? Confusion swept the crowd as they saw several wounded dogs in a merged team. It only took seeing the mournful look on Johan's face to know what happened.

There had been a crash and one hell of one. "Someone get the medical team!" One of the referees called out. "There's been an accident!"

As they made to the vet's office. The first person that was on the scene to greet them was the town's doc and his shocked tone and expression said a thousand words already

"What the hell happened, Who needs help and most importantly are you ok bud?" he asks the still dejected and disoriented Johan

"Don't worry about you, my team needs you now more than I do, We dont have much time, My lead Solaris has lost a lot of fluids in the return trip and is not doing well at all, he needs severe attention" Johan said, the weight of the situation finally setting down on his conscience.

"I'll do all I can for him, I can't make any guarantees" the doc said back grimly

"You've got to try doc, He's the only immediate family Balto here's got left after today's events, their other brother Kallisto was killed in the crash and their both a trainwreck right now. Please help this poor guy live, He deserves better than this and it's all my fault this even happened" he added as his voice cracked from all the sadness. He hid it well until right now

A few hours passed by and after a few hours of intense surgery, Solaris was sedated and moved into an ICU for overnight care and observation. He had been through total hell this day and the fact he was alive was truly and act of god above, or you could say a certain white wolf and god above anyways

"We've done all we could, he had quite a few compound fractures that we repaired, We've also treated his wounds and closed them up the best we could, He needs to rest and move as little as possible, We have him sedated and on medication to help with his pain right now. He's been moved and admitted to our ICU for overnight evaluation and will be allowed to be seen tomorrow morning, Poor guy's been through hell and back and has a long rehab process ahead. He probably has post tramatic stress too which will he will need help with, Beyond that its out of my control and my crew's control. By the grace of god above he'll survive and pull through. He's not out of the woods yet, We'll probably keep him here this whole week to ensure he gets the care he needs 24/7" the doc told a waiting nearby Johan as he stepped out of the ER

"How much will it cost doc?"

"Don't worry about it son, He means too much to our town, We'll take care of him, you just worry about sorting your own life out, it's on the town" the doc reassured. The town itself picked up the medical tab. This had been a really trying week and day. Now all they could do was let time and rest take its course.

Solaris didn't know when he'd passed out but it happened. He slowly opened his eyes but felt a pain in his head so he shut them. What had happened to him? Why did his head hurt hurt? When he blindly tried to stand a sharp pain shot through his back legs making him fall back down to his belly.

"Easy there Solaris." A familiar voice said to him. The orange wolf-dog slowly opened his eyes to see Balto watching him from a bedside. Now he was really confused. He looked around realizing quickly he was in the infirmary. He saw Johan on the other side with a grave look on his face.

Then it all came back to him like a punch in the gut. The sled race, the storm, the crash, and...Kallisto...

Tears welled up in his eyes as he remembered it all. His brother was dead...his dream was dead...he groaned in mental pain and anguish.

"Solaris calm down!" Balto pleaded.

"He's gone!" Solaris grieved and cried. "Kallisto is gone!"

That day...everything changed...a dead brother and a damaged lead dog...Nome had seen better days...

Song (C) 2013 Mutiny Within

"Become"

No more sorrow,  
Now I pay the price,

Will this world turn around for me,  
Or have I take my final turn,  
No more salvation,  
An ending never in stone,

I know I can't touch you,  
You're still in my head,  
And it's hard just to let you go,  
I know you're not with me,  
You're part of my soul,  
And I can't deny you,

Give me the strength to walk away from this,  
I am fighting,  
But getting nowhere,  
Hollow nothing,  
Can't forget this,  
Just a soul in a sea of woe,

I know I can't touch you,  
You're still in my head,  
And it's hard just to let you go,  
I know you're not with me,  
You're part of my soul,  
And I can't deny you,

Sorrow,  
Consumes my soul,  
Once more,  
Once more

I can't justify this life,  
I have no reason to start again,  
Can't forget what I've become,

I know I can't touch you,  
You're still in my head,  
And it's hard just to let you go,  
I know you're not with me,  
You're part of my soul,  
And I can't deny you


	3. Three Degrees Of Inner Turbulence

2 months after the accident

It had been two months since the colossal accident, And Solaris was still in rough shape mentally. It was like a noose with the weight of two worlds attached to it around his neck pinning him down. The more he thought about it. It worse it burned at his very soul. What went wrong, Whot could have been doen differently, was it really his fault, All these nagging questions were still pouring salt onto his freshly wounded soul and it was making him insane.

'Will this madness ever end?' he thought in frustration, He was alone on the outskirts, Trying to stay away from anything that reminded him of what once was just a few short weeks earlier, Granted he said he would support his friends and family when need be it of him, He figured some time in isolation couldn't hurt him either, After all, what more did he have to lose out here,

Then a figure approched, an all too famliar one at that, and it had that look that they needed to have a serious chat 'Not again, stop playing tricks with me spirits, This not a good time for games' he thought aloud.

But the figure was very much real, and very muchly meant buisness. Perhaps it would be the help he needed to start recovering,

"Brother..." Kallisto stood before Solaris with a sad look on his face. "You need to stop what you're doing. This sadness? This guilt? It only ever leads to more sadness and more guilt. It sounds redundant I know but your friend a need you. It's important for you to keep a clear head during this time. Especially when our friends and family need you."

Solaris thought for a moment. Was this even for real? Was he hallucinating again like he did every time he went sleep. He walked up to his late brother and nuzzled him gently. Kallisto was definitely here in the flesh. But for how long?

"Brother please listen to me." Kallisto nuzzled back gently. "This is very important. Tougher trials are ahead so it's best you keep a clear head. If not everyone you love will suffer. Do you really want that?"

"No of course not brother but..." Solaris choked on his words. "I miss you so much...you're all I think about. My world ended when you died. The Ice became colder, time slowed down, and the sun stopped shining. How...how can I go on without you?"

Kallisto regarded his brother for a moment. "Maybe it's too hard and maybe it feels like you can't go on." He told Solaris. "But can you really leave behind those who've been there for you to grant me some luck. This is gonna be tough" He added

When the sun rose on that fine morning Solaris headed home. The sun hit his fur for what felt like the first time in forever. It felt warm and inviting as he walked into his familiar home. It was all how it should be save for his dead brother. But he was going to push that from his mind for now. When he towards his team he was immediately tackled by his brother Balto.

"When are you going to learn that I'm here for you?!" He scolded as he nuzzles Solaris. "I know it's been hard but you can't just give up on me!"

Solaris sighed and nuzzled his Balto back. Of course he was right just like how Kallisto was right. Man he had some really great siblings. Even when times were tough they still stood by him. It was all he could ever ask for and more.

"I know Balto and I'm sorry." He licked his bro. "I know this hasn't been easy for you either."

Balto smiled warmly at this. "Water under the glacier Solaris."

"Your right it most certainly hasn't, I'm still haunted by it every single second of every day, But it was no reason for me to just abandon everyone that ever cared about me like that. I should have thought it through a little better than I did" Solaris said

"You don't have to worry about me leaving again, I'm here to stay now guys" he added

"That better be true." Balto scolded again. "We need you here Solaris as our leader and friend."

Solaris cringed slightly. He didn't know if he was deserving of that title anymore. After all the trouble he'd caused...he just couldn't lay claim to that. "Are you sure you want me back as leader? I almost got us all killed and..."

It happened. Kallisto appeared next to Balto with a sad look on his face. It was a look of sheer and utter disappointment. Solaris shook his head but his late brother didn't budge. He just stood there watching and mocking Solaris.

"Brother...why didn't you listen?" Kallisto whined making Solaris start to pant. "Why?!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" A sharp pain filled Solaris's head as he started to hyperventilate. His mind flashed to what the doctor said at the hospital.

*One week earlier...*

"Physically he's healed all the way but mentally..." The doctor let out a huge sigh. "He's a train wreck...if he can't control his anxiety then he'll never run again..."

*present*

"Solaris look at me!" Balto begged. "It's going to be alright just breathe. Stay with me."

"I'm sorry brother..." Solaris whimpered before standing and running off unable to look at his teammates any longer...

Balto looked on in sadness. Solaris was a broken canine for sure. There was little to no hope of fixing this at the rate it was going. Especially since the poor lead dog wouldn't talk to anybody. The whole time he was in the hospital he didn't allow any visitors in. It was clear Solaris was dealing with a huge amount of depression and grief. No one could blame him though.

When you lose your health, your mental state and your brother something's gotta give. Piece by piece you could tell. Solaris was losing himself to his guilt and sadness. But then how would you feel if you'd lost everything? 


	4. Divide And Conquer

"Ok guys I have some news." Johan walked towards his team with a sad look. "We're practically broke with what happened to all our equipment, We have no work at this time of year, and I my job doesn't pay much. If this keeps up I won't be able to keep you."

Balto gasped unable to process what he was hearing. He was going to lose his sled team. The team that everyone had worked so hard to get here. "Johan there has to be something we can do!" Balto exclaimed in a panicked tone. "We can't just throw in the sled!"

"Well Balto we kind of already did that." Johan sighed dejectedly. "And now we're two sled dogs and one sled short. If ever there was a time for a miracle it'd be now."

Balto and the others thought for a moment. Two sled dogs and a sled? That was going to be a bit difficult. "Well...maybe we could all get jobs." Balto suggested.

"I'm going to start putting in applications to everything I can this week, I'm sure something will eventually materialize here" said Johan still with a tone that sounded less than optimistic.

"The biggest problem is the cost right now. I lost almost $12,000 in that crash and I barely have a thousand left to get by on right now, If I cant come up with at least half of that by the end of next month I'm completely fucked, It's all my fault to start with, With summer approaching work is going to be incredibly hard to find in town and I have no way to travel anywhere, I honestly have no idea what to do guys. On top of all that I don't even know how I'm going to work if they ask me do anything out of town, And many of the jobs here right now require travel" he added

This was a really really bad time of year to be broke because of this being a somewhat isolated town money was not in high supply and while what he said might be true it was highly unlikely to happen. If only time travel was a thing then this would never happen, But that's not reality. and reality is a bitch is it not?

So the team set out for work. Every one of them had a unique skill to utilize. Unfortunately this meant they had to split up and find work. Balto set out to see if he could get money doing fast sled dog stuff.

Unfortunately though that wasn't in high demand right now. The depression had sweeped the states and wasn't getting better. He found that what people needed was happiness. Where does that come from? Most of the time it's making a fool of yourself.

"Ok Balto I need you to jump through this hoop." Mr. Santelli the local Italian deli store manager said. "People like it when cute doggies do Tricks for them. Do this in front of the store to attract customers. If they start getting bored with it then improvise."

"That sounds like a circus act." Balto grunted indignantly. "Can't I run around delivering meat or something? Does it have to be doggy tricks?"

"I already have a delivery boy." Mr. Santelli shook his head. "Now I need a mascot. Be a good doggy now and do as you're told. I'll pay you handsomely."

Balto sighed and dragged the hoop outside. He set it on a stand so it would stay upright. After putting up his best puppy smile he started jumping through the hoop. Needless to say people were bigger suckers than he thought. The townspeople loved it.

Balto the hero dog, jumping through hoops for money. He even did other things. A man told him to roll over so he did so. One told a him to beg for a treat which he did begrudgingly. A kid even had him shake hands. At the end of the day he was payed a good amount considering everyone who saw him went into the deli.

"Well that was discouraging." Balto sighed as Johan came for the payment. "I gotta do this everyday?"

"Yes puppy you must!" The Italian man boomed happily. "That was the best business I had in years. Here's your money Johan!"

Johan took it guiltily Considering Balto had to give up his pride for this. "Thanks for taking one for the team bud." He patted the wolf-dog's head.

While everyone worked their tails off trying not to go bankrupt, Solaris was still in the forest. He knew not the name of the wolf before him but he looked familiar. Almost as if...he was an old friend...

"Stop trying to remember me child." The old grey wolf smiled. "Because you won't. No one ever usually does these days. I'm more of a guide to all truths. You can call me Nava."

Who was this wolf and why was he so...otherworldly? Almost as if he'd fade in and instant. When Solaris blinked Nava was gone. The orange wolf-dog gasped in surprise. That was...odd...

"Forgive me." Nava said from the right. "I blend in with nature fairly well."

"Ok who are you?" Solaris was getting annoyed. "What business do you have with me?"

"I'm a healer of sorts." Nava responded. "Those like you who need guidance...I aid...but I get the feeling you already knew."

"What the?" Solaris was bewildered. "How do you...you make no sense old wolf!"

As soon as he said that everything went pitch black for moment.

When he snapped out of whatever daze he was in, he found himself in this strange cavelike place with a endless ceiling that just faded into pure white haze. He had no idea where he was or how he got here but it was certainly freaking him out. This place was very mysterious and not a sound came from these hollow walls.

"Where the hell have you taken me! I want an explaination now" He shouted to no avail because no one was there to hear his demands, Then suddenly a voice from behind, one all too familar startled him and left him suspended in disbelief for a moment. It was apparent this guy he had met wasn't playing around.

"That voice, Could it...No wait. This is impossible. If this is some kind of trick its not working! Get me out of here!" he shouted hopelessly and tried to shake off this trance he seemed to be in, but it was not a joke. Then he heard it again and this time he turned and indeed there he was, No different than before save for being surrounded by a blue glow that lit the corridor up

"It can't be, Am I just dreaming right now?" he asked the figure before him

Kallisto shook his head and smiled. Solaris got closer to his brother unable to believe his eyes. He'd been dead all this time how was he not now? Was he himself dead too? "Don't just stand there Kallisto...say something."

The red wolf-dog regarded his brother for a moment before saying, "This could've been the other way around...but it really has to be you..." He sighed before nuzzling his troubled brother. "You alone have the power to change and do great things. Things that most of us wouldn't dare to even think of."

Solaris cried and hugged his brother. "That's not true! I can't do anything right and in the end I failed. Everything we worked for is gone...ruined.."

"Solaris..." Kallisto patted his back. "What is it you want at this very moment. Besides having me back I mean."

Solaris thought for a moment. What did he want? Under all this pain and grief he must have wanted something Anything to help him. "I guess...I just want to be forgiven...more than anything...not just by you but...by my friends too..." He finally answered making Kallisto smile brightly.

"Your wants are unselfish and kind." He chuckled. "Just like a pup's...always willing to do for others. Solaris the only way you'll get that forgiveness is by moving on. Accept what life has given you. Never forget...I'm always with you."

With that there was a big flash of light in the cave. The orange wolf-dog shut his eyes tight so he wouldn't be blinded.

Solaris opened his eyes to find he was facedown in the snow. Was that all...a dream? If so then which part? The faceplant certainly was real because he had an epic headache now. "Not exactly how I planned to do that" he muttered under his breath. 'Way to lose your dignity bud' he thought

To make it more embarssing the voice in his head said "I heard that" This was just not his day today. "D-oh!" he exclaimed upon hearing that. If you could see under his thick fur he was probaly red as a volcano by now from self humiilation

"I guess I was wrong to just abandon everyone in town. I hope they all dont hate me by now, I've got to get back as soon as possible and fix this wrong once and for all" he said to himself. Determined he'd make this up to his team and friends.

"I will make you proud brother, Mark my words. I was a coward for running away from everything, Never again" he added. and with that final statement he turned and dashed full speed. the speed that his family was famous across Alaska for towards his home.


	5. Dawn Of A New Day

"Ok get to Nome, apologize, hopefully retake leadership, and move on." Solaris said aloud to himself. "Man it sounds a lot easier than it's going to be. Let's just hope this talking to myself isn't a habit."

The orange hybrid ran through the wilderness and into the town. The people there were going about their business just fine. When they saw him a few gossiped. It was to be expected since he ran out of town in a hurry. Word probably already got around that he'd bolted.

Solaris shook this off however. Right now he needed to find his team, no his family, right away. They were probably on the beach for their daily run so he started there. It was easy to find it considering all you had to do was look for a big fishing trawler. Balto had lived there for years when he first started out and wife them had become a great meeting spot.

When Solaris saw it in the distance he picked up the pace. He could make out the forms of several Quadrupeds running along the coast.

"Balto!" He called out. "Guys it's me!"

"Look I know I was wrong to abandon everyone like I did, I was too lost in my own little world or despair to see how much I was missed or needed right back here with you all, I should have thought things through better. This time I'm back for good and while I was gone I've come to the conclusion that retirement is not in my cards yet. So fill me in on what has happened since I was off in never never land revaluating my situation" he added stoutly.

It had been a few weeks now since he'd just off and disappeared into the woods without a trace. Now here he was again. Trying this all over. This was going to be a tough week of getting the trust he lost back. That was for sure. But he owed so much to his team and brother most importantly that he was not going to go down without a fight. Not this time surely.

"Hey you don't have to apologize to anyone." Balto responded with a smile. "You've been carrying a large weight on your shoulders for the past few months. It's not going to be easy to get over this but we can pull through. Anyway enough mushy stuff let's get down to business. We have a race in three months we must prepare for. It'll be our big break of the year and get us out of our destitution."

Solaris nodded his head. It made sense that the only way to recover from a bad race was with another race entirely. That was a sure fire way. "Ok so we gotta take another gamble so to speak?" He asked his wolf-dog brother, who nodded in conformation. "Well that's going to be easier said than done but I can handle it."

The whole team nodded in agreement. All except one quiet looking Husky in the back, but we'll get to him later. Right now Solaris had to figure out how to get another sled even.

"I had to get a job." Balto rolls his eyes in exasperation when the subject came up. "I work at Mr. Santelli's meat shop jumping through hoops now.

"If it helps, the local PD is accepting new recruits right now during the offseason, Perhaps some of you guys could get a job working for them, You'd make some solid cash doing so. I will probably be going over there when I leave here to see what they are looking for, It can't hurt to try right?" Solaris suggested,

Surely at least they could keep their dignity with this job instead of literally jumping through hoops to make ends meet. This was also a very physical job which was great for them because it kept them in shape for the ever important next racing season. Because none of them would ever say it wasn't their livelyhood. In fact most of them would have no life without it at all. and that would just downright suck. Never a dull moment in this tiny, isolated little town in the middle of nowhere. That for certain.

"I strongly recommend you guys follow me over there. We need the money if we plan to continue racing this season. From what I'm told if we can work enough hours we can make more than double what we need to pay our debts off and to buy new race equipment for this season" he added "Trust me, it may be a dangerous job but danger is where the money is at"

"Well I guess if we have no other options." A sarcastic voice spoke up. "Here I thought today was going to be smooth sailing. Now I'm getting saddled with the icky jobs."

A black and white husky with an odd bandit mask like fur pattern spoke up from behind the group. The very same one who wasn't in total agreement with Solaris's return. To him all the orange wolf-dog had done so far was cause trouble. Not that he hated him, he just wanted better leadership.

"Kurai quit your bellyaching." Balto grunted to the young husky. "You aren't even full grown yet know your place. We need these jobs to get a new sled of we're sunk."

Kurai merely rolled his eyes and went back to mumbling. Solaris cleared his throat and led everyone to the PD station. It was there that they were given several smelling tests to see of they knew how to track things. Most of them passed with flying colors save for Nikki who was better at eating than smelling out things.

Not long after they were assigned partners to do patrol with.

Not too long after they started patrolling, The police chief in town got a disturbing lead into a possible illegal dog fighting operation on the western outskirts of town. It had supposedly been taking place in a remote section of woods that was hidden by local development over the last few years. No one knew how long it had been going on now. But it was. On top of that a few locals had reported a pungent alcoholic gas in the air in that part of town. Which also made it possible these cowards were using illegal alcohol sales to fund their so called "activities" in their ring of hell as Solaris put it.

He happened to overhear a few of the cops talking to a local civilian about it and growled in frustration and disbelief that there were still people that ruthless and cruel in his town. He rallied his troops/officers together and informed them of the situation that they were about to head into.

"The reason I have you all here right now is because I overheard the chief talking to some other officers and apparently they've received an anonymous tip that there may be a fighting ring being illegally operated in the western part of town. As well as reports from a few others in the area of a pungent alcoholic musk in the air near the suspected operation's location. There's an old abandoned warehouse on that side of town's outskirts that has been abandoned for about nine years now, The last I know it was a stilling operation before the prohibition kicked in back in 1920 and has been defunct since 1921 now. It's a perfect cover up operation because the building itself looks too innocent to the general public for anyone to think it would house illegal activities" He told his fleet. "We need to get in there and get these bastards off of our streets before anymore innocent lives are jeopardized. I spent 3 years of my young adulthood in one of these rings of hell and let me tell you this. its a lot worse kind of hell and suffering than any of you will ever know. I lost many friends along the way in that...cursed place and as long as I breathe I will not let anyone else fall victim to that wicked torture" he stopped before it got too deep.

"Now lets go get these scumbags off of these streets and where they rightfully belong, behind jail bars" he rallied his unit.

They followed the scent they were given fairly easily. It was so strong that it led them to the area. The nauseating smell permeated the air the closer they god. Soon even Nikki's eyes started to water up. When the smell got to its peak odor they were standing in front of a secluded building outside of town.

It didn't take long before the human cops rushed the premises and broke up the operation. in all five crooks were apprehended, On top of fighting they uncovered as expected thousands of dollars worth of distilling equipment used to produce and sell illegal booze.

"Good work everyone, Glad to finally have these cowards off of our streets. This illegal stuff should make us thousands of dollars alone. This will really help us with replacing our equipment for the new season now" Solaris said to his unit on the way back into town

When the team arrived back at the station they went to get their payment. It was a decent amount to which Johan happily took it. They were now a lot closer to reaching their goals but there was still work to be done. But for now the day was over with.

Balto and the others yawned tiredly and went to their sleeping quarters. Solaris however stayed outside to think. The calming winds soothed his troubled soul.

They had to get more money, practice and win a race very soon. It wasn't going to be easy...especially since he wasn't eager to get out onto the sled very soon. He knew he had to work up to it but...

"Solaris?" A voice spoke behind him. "You ok?

"I'll be fine. Just not so sure about racing again so soon. We dont have the money for decent equipment yet and the last thing I want or need is for another accident to happen under my lead and kill someone else." he sighed.

Really it was the truth. Were they rushing things, was it too soon. Was it even worth it. Only time will tell for right now.


	6. New Equipment And More Frustration

One month after the events of chapter 5...

It had been rough going for everyone on Johan's team. Work was in very very limited supply and just making enough cash to replace their trashed eqiupment had been a practical and figurative hell for them. But their efforts had finally paid off after a month of hard labor. They had managed to raise a little over $15,000 with some help from a funds drive Johan put forth as well as various team members putting their heads together. Today Johan would gather the team to show off his/their new equipment for the rest of the season and beyond finally.

"So most of you are probably wondering why I have you all here at 9pm at night like this, Well earlier today I went to cash all of the funds we rasied at the local bank and it turns out we exceeded our goal by almost $5,000. Anyways I went out this evening and finally replaced all of our damaged eqiupment with top of the line stuff, I've brought you all here to check it all out." Johan explained to his gathered teammates gleefully. Their hellishly hard work this past month had paid off and he couldn't wait to show off the new goods.

"So here we are everyone" he said as he dropped the curtain which behind hid the new stuff. "This was all custom built to my exact specifications by a master crafter. Unlike our previous rig this is made from a mixture of steel and the finest and most dense hardwoods available for assured durability. My previous sled was a beginners rig and was mass produced with low grade materials. This one would crush it in comparsion. In terms of durabilty they showed me a demostration of someone putting one of these through its paces and I have to say we're gonna have this one for a good long while" he paused and moved to the next and most important part of the rig.

"And these are also new. They are made of genuine leather and are pre weathered and stretched for extra strength. I also had them padded with wool for the long hauls so you guys would not have to pull as hard like we did last outing and wind up crashing again. The guidelines are steel cable coated with a strong resin material that will not break without incredible tension being placed on them. So we will not have to worry about them breaking mid race on trail again unless some huge accident happens to do so which is highly unlikely. I wanted to assure we don't have another tragedy and your safety was my top priority here when picking out the materials and rigs for us all this time. So what do you guys think of it?" he added waiting for their replies.

Solaris however looked like his head was in the clouds and that he was just no longer interested the sport or anything to with it. The incident was still fresh in his mind from a few months ago and it was clear to due to his blank impassive expression he now bore sitting there. This all seemed so meaningless without his beloved brother Kallisto there to take in with him. Normally he'd be all over this stuff asking questions and admiring it all.

But instead here he sat in this colossal void that he was consumed by. It was so painfully obvious that he still was taking it really hard and all this talk about racing was both worthless and painful for him to take in. Especially seeing how passionate the rest of his team still was about the sport. Here they all were overjoyed to be back at work and here he was still brooding in his sorrow and regret over something that he could not ever take back. No matter how hard he tried the images of that night just would not stop haunting his mind and very soul.

"Guys I just can't see the point in this anymore. Ever since the accident I have not been able to even bear the slightest thought of continuing in this dangerous and unforgiving sport. I know I sound so painfully cynical and careless about everyone else's feelings in this moment but how and why should I. This is still breaking me down deep inside and I feel like we're still trying to get back into this too soon. I hate to do this but I must respectfully take my leave from this team for now until I get the state of my mind straightened out. I dont want to burden you guys by trying to jump back into the fire too soon. I need time to recover and try to get these gruesome images to stop torturing me. I think its for the best interest of us all that I do this so we can avoid another huge accident and tragedy happening" Solaris offered somewhat dejectedly.

He still loved this sport and his team but at the same time he felt like jumping back in would have only held everyone back and made their return a burden and not worth their time. They had worked too hard to have someone not readfy to go yet holding them all back like he would be. So it was decided he needed to go on a slight more of a break to recover his mind and strengthen his physique and mental state before he returned. There was no negotation on this matter. He would explain why he was doing this more to anyone that cared but his decision was final this time for now

His team on the other hand was very taken aback his statement and they all just turned and stared at him with a look of incredible confusion and frustration. Eventhough for them all this was not in the slightest bit surprising that he would choose to do this it honestly still didn't make the really difficult position he had just put them all in any easier to find a way out of.

"I'm just going to go home for now guys. I really don't want to talk about this right now. I hate doing this but it's our own good that I do this now. I'm sorry. I really am. I'll see you all tomorrow or if not sometime soon" Solaris said after a moment or two of awnkward silence.

And as he finished those words he promptly got up and walked out of the shed. It was difficult seeing his team so let down and disappointed with him but their safety was all too important and in his current state of mind he'd be nothing but a reckless endangerment to their long term well being and a huge liabilty for Johan should something else bad happen. He had already cost the poor guy thousands of dollars and a friend to start with. 'They'll all understand, I know Johan, he's probably already got a backup plan in place, he wouldn't fail us that badly' he thought as he walked home alone under a clear and cold night sky lost in his own thoughts.

Meanwhile his team needed a new leader as he had effectively resigned from the position...They had no idea what they were going to do without his leadership and guidance. "I dont know what to do now honestly guys unless one of you wants to take over the position and has the experience, I know at least Balto and Kodi here have the experience for it but I'm not sure if either one has the time to put in for it right now" Johan said to his team somewhat dejectedly.

"I'll do it boss, It won't be the first time" Balto spoke up "I don't have two championships for just any particular reason" he reminded everyone "It won't be as easy because I'm not getting any younger but you know me, I quite like challenges" he added.

After a brief moment of thought he spoke back up "Let me talk to Solaris though, I really haven't given him the time of day since the accident because I've been hammered down trying to make money to get us back on the trail. If anyone here can talk some sense into him I can. This is a very personal and tender issue and just needs some support and reassurance that we'll all be just fine, I saw the look he gave us as he walked away. I know that look better than anyone. That was me as an outcast and he probably feels like a massive failure and like he has let us all down with you all know as well as I do that's not true and he just needs us more now than ever. I got this covered. I promise I won't fail you guys too." he said.

"Well I guess you guys can all head home for tonight and we can dicuss a backup plan tomorrow everyone. I'll see you all tomorrow and Balto I'll take your word up on that. I'm sure you're probably right, you are his brother afterall so if anyone could fix this you could. Anyways see you all tomorrow gang" Johan said as he walked out to return home.

He couldn't help feeling like he put Solaris on display in there earlier and this really bothered him badly. He hoped his brother could help him now. It was the poor guy's only hope of ever racing with them again. and he knew that and it was killing him that this was all his fault. If only he hadn't pushed them all so hard this all would have never happened and all would be well in their worlds right now because Kallisto wouldn't be gone so soon and his team shattered like they are right now. Tomorrow would surely make or break them. He prayed all would go well tomorrow. But for now only time would tell... 


End file.
